Reawakened
by AmikaUchiha
Summary: "It's all your fault... You had to be a traitor AND FLEW RIGHT PAST HER AS SHE FELL! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE YOU CARED MORE FOR YOUR BETRAYAL THAN HER LIFE!"


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other TV shows mentioned.

This is the way the Reunion between Sasuke and Team Kakashi should've went in my opinion, hehehe :) Yes I know, completely all characters a little OOC and I killed off a couple of people (but it benefited the story so whatever, I'll make it up to the characters in their own stories later, I like the characters as well so it was nothing personal.)

Naruto ran through the tunnel toward the blinding light. He could see his target as he emerged, barely registering Teme's voice coming from high on his left.  
"I'll kill you you bastard!" He screamed at Sai, "It's all your fault... You had to be a traitor AND FLEW RIGHT PAST HER AS SHE FELL! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE YOU CARED MORE FOR YOUR BETRAYAL THAN HER LIFE!"  
Sai looked confused attacking back,"I didn't knock her out, you did, an accident, but it was your fault she was out cold, not mine. Blame yourself, dickless, if you could control that monster inside, you'd still have your friend alive. I had no time to save her."  
"You had plenty of time Sai!"  
Sasuke jumped down, "Who's dead?" he asked, wearing a calm facade.  
Naruto was still fighting Sai as he replied," He let Sakura die, Sasuke. She's dead, and I was not in control of myself. Yamato told me what happened right before he died of the injuries from his battle with Orochimaru on the bridge. She was knocked unconscious and the bridge collapsed, she fell onto some rocks..." Naruto sobbed and attacked Sai even harder, as his eyes turned red and chakra slowly start leaking out.  
His voice changed more into the fox,"murderer," he hissed as he knocked Sai out cold and pulled his kunai out to finish him.  
Sasuke stopped his arm. Naruto swiped at Sasuke with the kunai. "Get out of my way Sasuke. I will destroy him."  
"Tell me what happened first." His eyes narrowed, the only indication of any emotion, but Naruto didn't notice.  
"I told you what happened Sasuke. Now move or I will kill you to get to him. I finally understand what motivates you and like you I will not be put off my goal." He tried to stab Sasuke again.  
"Why did he say it was your fault?"  
Naruto simply narrowed his eyes and attacked. "I woke up and found Yamato dying, Sai gone, and Sakura... There was so much blood Sasuke... Her body was on the rocks... I-It was too late..." Naruto's eyes widened, turning blue again with his sorrow. "Jairaiya died before we left. Kakashi's in the hospital...I'm alone." Tears spilt over in his blue eyes. He looked down and then his eyes narrowed on Sai. "It's his fault. It should've been him on those rocks, not her, never her. She didn't deserve it, he does, I do." His last statement came out more of a whisper.  
Sai stirred and Naruto tried to dive over Sasuke, Sasuke wasn't having it. "Why did he say it was your fault."  
Naruto snapped, "because I couldn't control the damn fox and the shockwave from the bridge exploding threw Kabuto and he hit her in the process and knocked her out and then the bridge collapsed while I still wasn't myself. The fox had complete control of my body and rendered me unable to even know what was going on let alone stop myself or to save her." He pointed at Sai, "he on the other hand, was in complete control and instead of catching her when I couldn't, he let her fall to her death when he flew less than a foot away and could have grabbed her with one arm easily. He's AMBU for Kami's sake!"  
Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment his sharingan was flashing in black rage when they reopened, the intent to kill the two remaining members of Team Kakashi clear in his eyes had anyone been paying attention to him.

"Sasuke-ku..." a soft voice spoke from behind in the tunnel, sounding very weak.  
Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura limped into the clearing and collapsed.  
Naruto and Sasuke immediately ran to the fallen kunoichi. Sasuke's barrier immediately fell as he rolled her over and started healing her wounds. "I can't believe you let her...Damnit Naruto! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! YOU'RE SO LUCKY SHE'S ALIVE OTHERWISE YOUR LIFE WAS GOING TO BE FORFEIT!"

Sakura moaned and opened her eyes. She promptly passed out again.  
He glared at the dobe and picked her up. Naruto jumped up,"What are you doing with Sakura-chan, Teme?"  
"Taking her with me what do you think moron, obviously you'll only get her killed!"  
"But why, Sasuke? You hate Sakura! Give her back bastard!"  
Sasuke lost it, "Idiot, I don't hate Sakura! I love her, that's why I couldn't take her with me! I thought she would be in more danger with me, but apparently I was mistaken, I will correct that mistake right now!"  
"No, if you want to protect her, you'll have to come back to the Leaf, because that's the only place Sakura-chan is going! You're not going to force her into becoming a missing nin!"  
Sasuke actually hesitated, he looked down at the unconscious kunoichi in his arms. His features hardened and he once again glared at his blonde former friend, "regardless, status does her no good if she's DEAD!"  
"She won't stay with you Sasuke, you know that. If you love her the way you say you do, then bring her home to Konoha and stay with her," Naruto challenged.

Sakura moaned in her sleep and unconsciously nuzzled her head into Sasuke's shoulder. He groaned and cursed Kami for allowing these two to find him, even the great Sasuke Uchiha knew when he was defeated. He scowled darkly at Naruto, kicked Sai in the face as he passed him, and looked at the pinkette in his arms, stating grouchily, "hn, even when she's out cold she's annoying."

They arrived in Konoha to little fanfare. Sakura was admitted into the hospital under Tsunade's personal care. Sasuke was immediately chakra banded but then taken to Sakura's hospital room. He scowled, how was he supposed to avenge his clan chakra banded? 'Stupid Naruto, stupid love, stupid me, stupid Sai, damn it all!' his inner raged. All his training and preparing, down the tubes because he just had to fall for a pink haired kunoichi and Naruto had to be too stupid to protect her. He swore to beat the dogshit out of Naruto the very second they took off his chakra bands.

Her eyes opened slowly, the room she was in was dark. It looked like a hospital room, she tried to remember the events and they slowly came to her. She'd woke up falling headfirst and saw rocks approaching and had only had time to poof a shadow clone underneath her to cushion the blow of the rocks, she was too far from the sides of the cliff to try to use chakra and her feet to get out of it. She'd still hit with tons of force, but thanks to waking up midfall, she was still alive and had turned herself so that she was sideways and her legs had taken the brunt of the rocks as opposed to her head and torso. She'd passed out after that for a few minutes, but her legs on the rocks and being on her back had kept her afloat so that she hadn't drowned. She'd healed the worst of her injuries and slowly made her way out of the ravine and followed Naruto's messy trail. She'd saw Sasuke and had started toward him when darkness had claimed her. Her eyes darted around the room hoping against all hope that he'd be there but knowing that he probably wasn't. The door creaked open and someone stepped inside but she couldn't tell who it was.  
She tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't cooperate as it felt like she'd swallowed a ton of sand. She tried swallowing, but that didn't quite work either. She was leaned forward and a cup pressed to her lips, she took a gulp of the tepid water and swallowed immediately feeling relieved. She leaned back against the pillows as her visitor arrainged them so she could sit up without tiring herself. She was very grateful. "Thank you," she managed to croak out. Her eyes slammed shut as the light came on temporarily blinding her. She held her hand over her face and moaned. She hated being in the hospital. After a few moments her eyes adjusted and she looked over to see who was taking such good care of her and she jawdropped in shock. "Sasuke-kun? What...why...Am I dead or just dreaming?"  
He smirked at her and she smiled, couldn't stop the grin from spreading ear to ear. "You're annoying." He'd smirked throughout the statement, belying it.  
"How long have I been here?"  
"Few hours. How do you feel?"  
"Like I was ran over by a steam roller and lived. Honestly I expected to die. When I woke up and saw those rocks coming at me... Only thing I could do was make a shadow clone underneath me and turn myself so that my legs took the blow instead of my head. Guess it saved me, but it knocked me out for a while."  
"Naruto thought you were dead and tried to kill Sai for it."  
"Sai? Why would he kill Sai? Kabuto was the one I saw flying in my direction before I woke up about to become mince meat."  
He cringed visibly at her description. "Sorry, Sasuke. Bad analogy."  
"Naruto's a dumbass. He couldn't control the fox and blew up the middle of the bridge, Kabuto was too close and was thrown at you by the blast, you were knocked out and the bridge collapsed. Sai could've saved you but chose to pursue Orochimaru instead. That's why Naruto was going to kill him."  
"Oh. Where is Sai?"  
Sasuke scowled darkly. "On the ground unconscious last I saw. He'll probably take my place with Orochimaru as his new body."  
Sakura grinned at that. Sasuke looked surprised at her reaction.  
"Well he fancied himself your replacement, guess he got his wish."  
Sasuke actually smiled a little at the mischievous look in her eyes. Naruto broke into the room at that point.  
"Sakura-chan! You're alive, in spite of Teme's worst intentions!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, his eyes narrowing at the knucklehead ninja in warning. Sakura groaned, "Naruto what the hell are you talking about?"  
Naruto looked at Sakura triumphantly as Sasuke gave him one of his patented Uchiha death glares. "Sasuke-teme was going to kidnap you because he loves you."  
Sasuke stood up to attack Naruto. "Enough!" Sakura screamed, glaring at both men like they'd lost their minds.  
"Naruto," she began," stop trying to anger Sasuke and lying to me in the process, and Sasuke, stop trying to kill the moron, he's borderline mentally retarded and it comes off as you abusing the mentally handicapped."  
"But Sakura-chan.." Naruto began in a whine.  
"Shut it Naruto," she hissed, "if Sasuke-kun has anything he wants to say to me even remotely resembling your statement, I'm sure he'll be the one to spit it out. As far as you being mentally handicapped, well, keep your mouth shut and use your brain to prove me wrong sometime and I'll stop referring to you that way."  
Sasuke leaned back against the door, smirking evilly in Naruto's direction with a smug air of victory. Naruto actually swore a blue streak and leaving Sakura blushing, stalked out of the room without another word.  
"I thought I dreamed what you said," she almost whispered.  
His eyes went wide, panic written all over his features, had to be a first for Sasuke, his emotions being written all over his face like that. Sakura took pity on him and gave him a gentle smile. "It's ok, I don't expect anything out of you, Sasuke. Your revenge is top priority, I understand, it has to be." For the first time, she noticed his chakra bands and closed her eyes. "That's my fault isn't it, that you're banded. I'm sorry Sasuke, I'll talk to Tsunade for you and see if I can get her to suspend banding you and let you go to get your revenge, she'll probably make you give your word to come back after. If I trust you, she'll be more likely to go along with it."  
He cocked an eyebrow at her,"do you?" His voice was small.  
"Yes. Always have." She smiled at him and swung her legs off the bed. She wanted to get up and move around, she was sick of the hospital bed. She sat up slowly, making sure not to move too fast so she wouldn't get dizzy. She then started to get up and stood beside the bed stretching her sore muscles. "Better." she stated, walking toward the window to let in some fresh air. She spotted Naruto sitting alone on top of a building and sighed, feeling bad for being so mean to him before. "Naruto." He swung his head toward her and she motioned him over, he'd made his way over in seconds.  
He actually glared at her, she smiled at him sheepishly. "Look, I'm sorry for being so mean, we can all catch up and torture each other later ok, can you and Sasuke call a truce while I'm feeling too much like garbage to handle it? Please?"  
Naruto softened. "Sure, Sakura. Sorry for making it worse."  
"Thanks, Naruto. See you later, ok?"  
He smiled, "Yeah, for ramen if they let you out?"  
"Yeah, bring Hinata ok. You two don't get to spend that much time together."  
He grinned at her, "Of course, I wouldn't leave out my girl." He smiled at Sasuke and disappeared.  
"So Dobe and Hinata are finally an item huh."  
"Yeah, I had to play a little matchmaker. He's so dense sometimes. I had to explain it to him, he never liked me beyond friendship, it was only another way to compete with you to him. He didn't understand that you weren't competing, and...well, even if you had been there was never any competition. I do however owe you an apology, I never should've let my selfishness get in the way of what you need. I shouldn't have got in your way, I only should've said goodbye and told you I'd be here when and if you decided to come back. I didn't realize it until I was explaining how selfish Naruto was being to him by only trying to win me to compete with you. So, I'm sorry for trying to stand in your way, Sasuke. I won't do it again."  
He just looked at her. She was really feeling uncomfortable and turned away, looking back out the window. Sometimes she really wished he was easier to read. The silence stretched on for a couple of minutes, Sakura wasn't sure she could take much more.  
"Sakura." She looked at him, he smirked. She smiled at him softly ignoring the pink tinge to her cheeks. "I understood why you tried to stop me Sakura. Thank you for your understanding, but you owe me no apologies, not for that, not for any of it."  
She looked him in the eye, "I wasn't apologizing for the rest. I'm not sorry I told you how I feel, and I'm still not sorry I feel that way."

His eyes widened. After all this time, she still loved him? He took a step toward her, but stopped, unsure of himself. He'd never been good at expressing feelings openly. She closed the space and hugged him, still a little weak from her ordeal. He automatically stiffened, but then he tenatively brought his arms up around her and hugged her back. No more words were needed, he was home.

His chakra bands were removed right on schedule, much to Naruto's dismay as he held true to his vow and beat the crap out of his friend promptly. One year to the day of his return, he'd been allowed to return to active duty as a ninja with full rights and privileges. Some things were the same, Naruto was still loud and obnoxious, although Sasuke had learned to handle Naruto much better and the two had become closer as a result, like brothers. Kakashi, even though not their sensei anymore, was always late for missions, but it gave him time to enjoy the company of his loudmouthed best friend and more importantly, his wife, Sakura Uchiha. He loved holding her while staring into the water on their bridge. She'd healed most of his heart and he'd let go of his ambition of revenge, swapping it instead for a dream of justice instead as justice didn't drag down the innocent for it's own means as revenge did. She'd taught him that.  
Sakura looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, he smiled back softly, pure love and adoration in his eyes. Naruto was with his wife, Hinata. Hinata was holding their two year old son Minato and was pregnant with their second child, a girl who was to be named Kushina. Sasuke smiled seeing his best friend so happy, smiles came alot easier for him these days. Sakura turned in his arms, "I'm going to have to sit out missions for a while, Sasuke-kun. You're going to be a father in a few months." She smiled up at him brilliantly at the last statement.

Apparently Dobe had been eavesdropping, "Hey Teme, we're going to bethroth our kids right?"  
"Hell no, " Sasuke stated, smirking and fake glaring at his blonde friend who only chuckled in response.  
He kissed his beautiful wife and laughed, he had to be the luckiest man alive. Who'd have thought it.


End file.
